Jabba's Theme Park
This themepark takes you on a series of quests to gain the favor of Jabba the Hutt and those whom work for him. You can start the themepark by heading the Jabba's Palace POI outside of Wayfar. *'Note:' Before the NGE, characters had to have at least 200 Jabba faction points to start the Jabba Themepark. It has yet to be confirmed if this is still true. *'Note:' Even if players completed the Jabba Themepark before the NGE, they must once again complete this Jabba Themepark to talk to Jabba the Hutt. They are still allowed to roam freely about the palace, but may be turned away from some NPC's when trying to speak to them. Part 1 - Reelo Baruk You begin Jabba's Themepark by conversing with Reelo. He can be found just inside Jabba's Palace at the POI on your Planetary Map (location (-5899, -6226)). Level - 18 Mission 1.1 - Kill Alkharan Bandits Jabba need an enfourcer to show the Alkharan Bandits the price of attacking those who pay Jabba for protection. Kill 10 Alkharan Bandits (CL15). Alkharan Bandits can bee found near -922, -4275, Bestien is the nearest static shuttle. Mission 1.2 - Kill Valarian Thugs Kill 11 Valarian Thugs. Watpoint given -3867, -4292. Mission 1.3 - Collect Debts from Valarian Thugs Kill 12 Valarians and bring back the gambling debts that they have been carrying around. Watpoint given -3867, -4292. Rewards: Credits: 1000 credits Exp: 4590 (Quest Combat) Faction: 50 - Jabba Credits: 750 credits (yes there are 2 credit rewards, may just be for those who did the themepark before NGE) Part 2 - Ree Yees Ree Yees is located across from Rello Baruk at -5892, -6230. Level - 18 (I think some one please check this). Mission 2.1 - Kill Valarian's Thugs This is a retrival mission, kill the valarians at -3897, -4292 until you find a bell that was stolen from Jabba. Mission 2.2 - Kill Valarian's Thugs Ree comes over the com and tells you to kill Valarian's thugs until you find a mission leger. Mission 2.3 - Kill Sennex Pirates Ree comes over the com again and sends you off to retrieva a prototype warhead that was stolen by Sennex Pirates. Go to -4927, 1268 (closest static shuttle is Mos Espa). Enter teh compound and kill the Sennex MOBS until you get a system message saying 'Task Completed' Rewards: Money: 1000 credits XP: 4590 (Quest Combat) Faction: 75 Jabba Money: 850 credits(yes there are 2 credit rewards, may just be for those who did the themepark before NGE) Item: a Stolen Ring (+4 Constitution) Part 3 - Ephant Mon Ephant Mon is located at -5924, -6242 Level - 19 Mission 3.1 - Kill Sennex Pirates The Sennex are cutting into Jabba's slave trade on Tatooine and this for an angry Hutt. You are ti kill 16 Sennex (CL20+)at the provided waypoint (-4927, 1268), the nearest static shuttle is Mos Espa. Mission 3.2 - Kill Sennex Slavemasters Kill 5 Sennex slavemasters (CL24) found in the coumound. '''Mission 3.3 - Take Key-chips from Sennex Gaurds Kill 9 sennex gaurds (CL20)to get the key-chips to break into the sennex databank (located at -4950, 1344). Rerward: XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 150 Jabba Money: 1150 credits Item: Tactical Scope or Weight Balancing Kit Part 4 - Porcellus Level 19 Mission 4.1 - Dune Lizard Gizzards Kill 14 Dune Lizards (CL17) found at (-2418, 1903), just outside Mos Espa. Mission 4.2 - Rock Beetels Kill 19 Cave or Rock Beetles. Waypoint (-1275, 5074). Rewards: XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 50 Jabba Money: 500 credits Part 5 - Barada Part 6 - Bib Fortuna Part 7 - Jabba The Hutt